One shots from When You Least Expect
by carolkujawski
Summary: One shots from When You Least Expect. Not too into the future, just a couple of months after the epilogue.


**Telling people...**

* * *

"Meyer" Justin said answering his phone, without looking at the called id.

It was almost 9 a.m. and he was exhausted. It's been almost three months since they came back from their last mission, and he was still not used to being Captain. He had thought that he'd get a lot more support from Tristan when the transition happened, but he could tell that his best friend had something on his mind, ever since they returned. And it sure as hell was not his promotion. He had tried to get Tristan to open up and tell him what was on his mind but until now, Tristan had evaded him every time. Well, he seemed happy enough, even though his mind was elsewhere, so he was not that worried.

"Hey man." Tristan said. "Did I wake you up?" He asked. He looked at his watched, and smirked. "Long night?" He teased Justin, falling back in their old routine.

"I wish. I'm exhausted man. I don't know how you managed to make it sound so easy, being Captain." Justin answered. "But you didn't call me to ask about my sex life, did you?" He teased right back. He yawned, and sat up. At least now Tristan sounded perfectly normal. Maybe he'd finally tell what's been worrying him these last few weeks.

"God, now." Tristan laughed. "I'm just calling to see if you wanted to grab a beer later. I have something I wanted to tell you." He said. He was happy to finally be able to start telling people the news. Rory was over the first trimester of her pregnancy, and they were starting to tell people. Besides Rory's mother and grandparents, the only person who knew about the pregnancy was Jake. Rory was adamant that they waited to tell, and she had even forbidden Jake to tell Juliet. Justin would be the first one to know, and he was really exited to tell him.

"Well, sure. I'm game. What time do you want me to come over?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm dropping Rory at Amy's house at about 7 p.m. I'll swing by and pick you up right after that." He said.

"Okay. That's sounds great." Justin said, ignoring the effect of just hearing Amy's name did to him. "I'll see you later, DuGrey."

"See you." Tristan said, disconnecting the phone. He then threw it back to his pregnant wife. "Your turn!" He said, referring to her evening plans.

"I already talked to Amy and Sarah. I'm all set for tonight. I just need to figure out what to wear. I'm really starting to show..." She said, looking at herself in the mirror. She pulled her nightgown back, and turned to the side, trying to see the changes in her silhouette.

"You're crazy. You barely gained two pounds. Even I can't tell you're pregnant, and you know how observant I am. Relax babe, they are not going to guess just by looking at you." He said, getting up from the bed, and walking towards her. He hugged her from behind, resting his hands over her flat belly, and started placing small kisses on her neck.

"You really can't tell I'm pregnant?" She asked him, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

"Let me take a closer look... " He told her, grabbing the hem of her nightgown and starting to undress her.

–

"So, what are you girls drinking tonight?" Amy asked Rory and Sarah. She hadn't seen Rory in a while, and she was happy that Rory called them, and arranged this little meeting. She was dying to tell them about her last trip to Washington. Her job was keeping her busy this last few months, and well, since Justin had been made Captain, they had crossed paths a few times. The last one in Washington. And she had yet to tell the girls about it.

But she could see that Rory was dying to tell them something. She had this feeling since their talk on the phone this morning, that Rory was holding something back. But it must be something good, because she was looking radiant. The only time that she remember seeing Rory that happy was right after her wedding. Well, after the honeymoon, of course.

"Ooh, I'd love a glass of white wine!" Sarah said.

Amy took the bottle from the fridge, and asked Rory to get the glasses. When the three of them sat down at the table, and Amy noticed there were only two wine glasses at the table, she looked at Rory, a confused look on her face.

"I'm not feeling like drinking tonight." Rory said, not looking them at the eye. She was waiting for an opening to tell them the news, and it looked like she got one.

"What are you talking about? You always have at least one glass of... Oh my God, you're pregnant!" Amy said.

"Oh my god!" Sarah said. "I can't believe it!"

"I'm pregnant!" Rory said, a bright smile on her face. "I can't believe I can finally tell you guys. I was going insane these last few weeks. I was sure you were going to figure it out, but I wanted to wait until I reached 13 weeks to tell you."

"So, how are you feeling? Are you over the morning sickness yet? Do you want some ginger ale? A soda?"

"I'm perfect. I'll take the ginger ale, but just because I like it." Rory told them.

They spent a couple of hours talking about Rory's pregnancy, and baby stuff. Both girls couldn't wait to start buying little onesies for the baby. Sarah noticed that Rory was starting to get sleepy, and asked her if she wanted a ride home.

"Thanks, Sarah, but I'm fine. Tristan must be almost ready to pick me up. He knows that my energy levels start to drop around ten." She said, and right after she finished the sentence, her phone biped, alerting her that she had received a message. She opened her phone, smiled at the text Tristan sent her, and quickly typed her response.

"He's dropping Justin off at his place, and is going to pick me up in five." She said, pretending not to notice the effect that hearing Justin's name had on Amy.

–

"So, are you going to finally tell me what's been on your mind lately?" Justin asked, as soon as the waitress took their order. They found a table at the back of their favorite bar, and ordered a couple of beers.

"Ow, come on, I haven't been that distracted." Tristan argued. "Of course, I was running out of excuses to give you. I was so sure I was going to crack and just tell you, if you asked one more time. And then, Rory would have killed me."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you can handle your wife. Nothing that a good night under the sheets wouldn't solve." Justin joked.

"Sure I can handle my wife, that's not the problem..." Tristan started, trying not to smile.

"So, what _is_ the problem?"

"Well, pregnant woman tend to be a little more sensitive, you know..."

"Pregnant woman? You're saying that..." Justin started, but didn't even finish the sentence. His best friend smile was contagious. "Congratulations, man! When did you find out?" He asked.

"Ah, right after we came back, actually." He said.

"So, that's why you were so distracted these weeks! I should have imagined!" Justin laughed, and laid back on his chair. He was genuinely happy for Tristan. "I take it your promotion had come in a great time."

"Tell me about it. I can't believe that I won't have to worry about leaving her alone for weeks because of an assignment. I'd hate to have to do that."

"Well, Major, I'm glad you won't have to worry about it." Justin smirked.

"'You might be careful with your tone, Captain. I'm not your commanding officer anymore, but I'm still a high-ranking officer." Tristan joked.

"when had that ever worked before..." Justin joked back.


End file.
